


Gabriel x Beelzebub || when an angel and demon loves each other very much~~

by Luciferstempest



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, This is my trash ship let me live, gabriel is accepting, its kinda cute, pregnant beelzebub, the bagel made me do this, this was not the plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstempest/pseuds/Luciferstempest
Summary: Beelzebub finds outs she's pregnant aaaand there's the archangel Gabriel





	Gabriel x Beelzebub || when an angel and demon loves each other very much~~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanSpawnedNougat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/gifts).



From the beginning they were told one thing, they grew with the world knowing where they stood. Angels and demons, humans and witches. They all had a part to play and non more willing than Gabriel and Beelzebub, non would give their life more willing for the cause. They would've done anything for their respective sides, or it used to be anything.

Beelzebub stared at it, sitting judgmentally on the table, it shouldn't have been possible and it stared back at her, taunting. Two lines screaming at her, it shouldn't have been possible- he was an angel and she, well, she was far from it and still undeniable it stood.

Pregnant.

Her first thought was to get rid of it as soon as possible just as she heard him come through the door, on time as per routine. She turned and saw he had already lost his tie and jacket as they draped over the oddly colored couch. Gabriel moved towards her, non wiser to the differences in tone to her.

She stood motionless, as she looked at him. For a moment she forgot, for a moment she was lost. For a fraction of a moment everything stood still, she wasn't lord of the files and he wasn't the archangel, for a moment she wanted something she could never have from him, comfort.

He took her face between his hands and crashed his lips upon hers as he had done previously on many occasions, only realizing there was something off when she didn't kiss back as passionately as she normally would.

He pulled away, frowning as he looked down at her. "What is it?" He asked as the questions swirled in his head, did they find out about their.. arrangement, dis she not want to do this anymore.

"Its.. " Beelzebub started but the words wouldn't escape her lips. "Its nothing important" She stated, standing a little taller. She wished she could tell him, she carved to know what he'd say to it but she also knew what he'd do with that information, what heaven would do . The spawn might've come from him but he is a warrior of heaven first and foremost and he might stop her from getting rid of it but it would have a much worse fate.

Gabriel tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes. It was definitely not nothing, he knew her well enough by now to be able to tell. "Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be" Beelzebub stated defensively as she turned her back on him, resting her weight on her arms as she leaned against the table. "Its fine, great. Perfect. "

"Is it hell, Is this a bad time?" Gabriel asked, his voice surprisingly soft as he mentioned the only logical explanation he could think of.

Beelzebub took a breath, it was a way out. "Yes." It had been partially true, she worried what hell would do with this new development, she had to take care of the problem before it got out of hand. She couldn't lose control. "I'm just.. dealing with something. " she stated, turning to face him. "We can continue this another time."

Gabriel just looked at her for a moment, there was something definitely up with her but they didn't exactly have the kind of relationship where he could ask even if he would kill to know what upset her so.

"Very well, I will see you next time then." Gabriel stated and headed in the direction he had came, only stopping for the articles of clothing he had discarded when he came in and glancing back before he turned back to the door.

Beelzebub watched him go, her heart felt heavy. The words burned inside her, she didn't want him to go for the simple reason that she didn't want to be alone. He was the only person who might've understood. He was her enemy but somewhere along the way he became her only friend and before she could stop herself the words had slipped, too late to take it back. "I'm pregnant."

The words seemed to echo as Gabriel turned around, staring at the demon. "That's impossible." He stated as he waited for her response, surely she had to be joking, he never did quite get why joking was a thing.

"That's what I said." She half smiled as a way to deflect but she knew it was the moment of truth, he was going to hate her, not believe her, kill her, run to heaven, enslave and torture their unborn child.

"It can't-" Gabriel slowly made his way back to her. "You're a.. I'm.. we-"

"I know." Beelzebub said. "And yet here we stand but its fine, we can just kill it and its the end of that, everything can go back to the way they were."

"You want to kill it?" Gabriel asked, eyes glancing to her stomach and back to her face. She was carrying a part of him, an abomination but still a part. It made him feel things he hadn't before, it made him question things, it made him wonder about things he shouldn't.

"Isn't it what you want?" She asked, looking up at him and for the first time she looked absolutely vulnerable to him looking at him with those big brown eyes not having an answer. She never did come across a problem she couldn't solve with force. For the first time she wanted to know what he thought, she asked him what he wanted without a hint of sarcasm. She wanted the answer he could not give, he was still an archangel but sometimes and especially right now, he forgot about that. Right now she was just Beelzebub and he was just Gabriel.

"I.. I don't know. " Gabriel answered truthfully. "For convenience sake yes, but it's a child. Our child." He said the last few words softly as it began to sink in. She was carrying his child inside her demonic form.

"I don't want to." Beelzebub said softly as if someone would hear her confession, her betrayal.

"Then don't. " Gabriel answered simply as he placed his hands on her shoulders, she shivered from the contact.

"There will be consequences." Beelzebub stated, wanting him to talk her out of it. She wanted him to convince her killing it was the right thing to do, that wanting to protect it was some stupid human emotion but he couldn't lie to her.

"There always are." Gabriel said and it did something, Something that seemed so uncharacteristic. Something he thought about a few times but would never dare. He took her into his arms and embraced her, the contact hurt and her first instinct was to fight back against it but there she was, cheek flush against his chest, seeking comfort from the enemy.


End file.
